Random PokeChat 2
by xXxEmoholicxXx
Summary: The fun continues in this chapter. But who are the two mystery members? FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**PokeChat Part 2**

Just in case you forgot the usernames, here's a reminder…

Ash-PokemonMaster

Dawn-TwirlyGirly

Paul-BetterThanU

Hilary-SweetNotSour

New People

???-YouFailedMe

???-WishMaker

You'll figure it out...

Lets BEGIN .

…

SweetNotSour: …-sigh-. Where's Paul?

_TwirlyGirly has logged in_

TwirlyGirly: …Hello, Hilary

SweetNotSour: Hi Dooshbag.

TwirlyGirly: You're mean!

TwirlyGirly: Where's your Bf at?

SweetNotSour: …I'm waiting for him

_BetterThanU has logged in_

SweetNotSour: PAUL! YOU'RE HERE w

BetterThanU: Sorry I'm late…

SweetNotSour: Oh, it's ok

BetterThanU: Is anyone else here?

SweetNotSour: Unfortunately, yes.

TwirlyGirly: Ehem…I'm here

BetterThanU: …Who r u?

TwirlyGirly: WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU NOT REMEMBER ME!

SweetNotSour: …Well, it's easy to forget you

TwirlyGirly: Why I'd Oughta'…

SweetNotSour: ..What are you gunna do?

BetterThanU: Yell at us…as usual.

TwirlyGirly: Listen here you two, I hate when you mess with me!

SweetNotSour: Well, techinically, you make us mess with you…

TwirlyGirly: Huh?

_PokemonMaster has logged in_

TwirlyGirly: Hi Ash

PokemonMaster: Hey Dawn

SweetNotSour: ...Why must we be tortured…?

BetterThanU: Its some stupid fate thing…I hate it too

PokemonMaster: I wanna see another cat fight…

SweetNotSour: Oh Paul…Can you shut him up .?

BetterThanU: Ok…YOU BETTER SHUT UP OR I'LL GET MY TORTERRA ON YOU!

PokemonMaster: …creep

BetterThanU: I'm gonna ignore that…

_YouFailedMe has logged in_

YouFailedMe: Who are you people?

_WishMaker has logged in_

WishMaker: …dude, who r these people?

YouFailedMe: …I don't know…

PokemonMaster: …We should be the ones asking that question…

YouFailedMe: …Whatever…

WishMaker: …wasn't Grou…I mean…Gary supposed to be here?

YouFailedMe:…I guess

SweetNotSour: …Who are you?

BetterThanU: …And what's with the freaky names?

YouFailedMe: …I'm Lucar…um…Lucas

WishMaker: …And I'm Jirac…Um…Jill

PokemonMaster: …O...k?

TwirlyGirly: ...This scares me

SweetNotSour: …sissy…

TwirlyGirly: …Meanie

PokemonMaster: YAY CAT FIGHT!

SweetNotSour: SHUT UP!!!!!!!

BetterThanU: …

BetterThanU: …Hey Hilary, should we get out of here?

SweetNotSour: ..I think they should get out

YouFailedMe: Does this happen everyday?

WishMaker: …Immature people

PokemonMaster: …Lets get outta here

TwirlyGirly: Yeah

BetterThanU: …for once I agree

SweetNotSour: …yeah…

_PokemonMaster has logged off_

_TwirlyGirly has logged off_

_BetterThanU has logged off_

_SweetNotSour has logged off_

YouFailedMe: …Good plan, huh Jirachi?

WishMaker: yup, you said it Lucario!

THE END!...But…TO BE CONTINUED!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**PokeChat**

Ash – PokemonMaster

Brock – FutureBreeder

Paul – BetterThanU

Dawn - TwirlyGirly

**My Characters**

Hilary – SweetNotSour

Sheldon- HilaryLuver

…LETS BEGIN!!!

_PokemonMaster has logged in_

PokemonMaster: Helloooo? Anyone home?

BetterThanU: So Hilary, You want to do something tonight?

SweetNotSour: Um…Ok giggles

PokemonMaster: lol...Wow Paul…its weird to see you hit on someone

BetterThanU: Shut Up…

SweetNotSour: MYOBYL

PokemonMaster???

SweetNotSour: ..Mind your own business you loser

BetterThanU: Good one ;)

SweetNotSour: lol

_TwirlyGirly has logged In_

TwirlyGirly: Hey Ash!

PokemonMaster: Sup' Dawn?

BetterThanU: ..hmph

PokemonMaster: What?

SweetNotSour:…Where's THIS going...

_FutureBreeder has logged in_

FutureBreeder: GREETINGS ALL!

PokemonMaster: Brock!

TwirlyGirly: Brock!

SweetNotSour: Hey, Paul…You know what I've noticed?

BetterThanU: What?

SweetNotSour: Dawn's name is Dumb…TwirlyGirly…

TwirlyGirly: What's wrong with this name?!

SweetNotSour: It's Dumb…

PokemonMaster: CAT FIGHT!

SweetNotSour: SHUT UP!!!

BetterThanU: Hey Ash, you wanna play Grass, Fire, Water?

PokemonMaster: OKAY!

FutureBreeder: This won't end well…

BetterThanU: Grass, Fire, Water

PokemonMaster: water!

BetterThanU: DRAGON!!

SweetNotSour: xD yay... Paul wins!

TwirlyGirly: …You cheated!

FutureBreeder: You can only choose Grass Fire or Water!

BetterThanU: …Who Cares?

SweetNotSour: Apparently no one…

_HilaryLover has logged in_

TwirlyGirly??

PokemonMaster??

SweetNotSour: ..Oh..no…

Paul: …My God..Not you!

HilaryLover: Hi Hilary… lol

SweetNotSour: How'd you find me?

HilaryLuver: Oh nothin'…My senses told me

BetterThanU: Well Sheldon…you better back off! Cause she's MINE!

PokemonMaster: Who's Sheldon?

HilaryLuver: Hilary's ex

BetterThanU: WHAT?!

SweetNotSour: No Paul…he's lying!

TwirlyGirly: This is getting good

SweetNotSour: Shut Up, Dawn! Sheldon…Your torturing me!

HilaryLuver: …I am?

SweetNotSour: yea… :'(

HilaryLuver: Oh…ok…

_HilaryLuver has signed out_

BetterThanU: …Good

FurureBreeder: Who was that?

SweetNotSour: That's Sheldon…Apparently, he likes me. But I don't like him…CUZ I'M WITH PAUL!

BetterThanU: ;)

SweetNotSour: …Wait…wasn't it just supposed to be me and Paul until u idiots showed up?

TwirlyGirly: Who you calling' idiot?

SweetNotSour: YOU DOOSHBAG!

TwirlyGirly: WHAT?!

BetterThanU: This is getting dumb. C'mon Hilary lets go to another room

SweetNotSour: Ok 

_BetterThanU has signed off_

_SweetNotSour has signed off_

PokemonMaster: …ok?

FutureBreeder: That was good!

TwirlyGirly: …Lets Go…

PokemonMaster: Ok!

_PokemonMaster has signed Off_

_TwirlyGirly has signed off_

_FutureBreeder has singed off_

The End 


End file.
